


The Pumpkin Rule

by MiraMara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Male Cinderella, Morning After, Mutual Pining, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMara/pseuds/MiraMara
Summary: There's a new man at the club and Viktor can't take his eyes off of him, but he's always gone before Viktor can try and ask for a dance. How many times will he have to watch Katsuki Yuuri dancing with anyone but him? Or will his Cinderella turn into a pumpkin?





	1. Phichit

"Wow, he's cute."

Viktor's head perked up from where it leant heavily on his fist.

"Hmm? Who? Where?"

Chris just laughed and gestured across the dance floor where two men were practically grinding up against each other. They stopped long enough for one of them to take a selfie before they slipped back to their rhythmic moves, their bodies co-ordinated and hypnotic to watch.

"Too bad. Looks like he has a boyfriend."

Viktor wasn't sure which one Chris was looking at, they were both pretty cute, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the one with midnight hair slicked back off his forehead, eyes glassy from too much to drink. They way he moved his body was erotic, like he was making music, and Viktor couldn't help but stare.

"I've never seen them before," Viktor said while he eyeballed an arse and thighs that defied logic as the man slut-dropped in time to the thrumming beat. "Do you know who they are?"

Chris smirked but Viktor was too distracted to notice.

"Well, the cutie who keeps taking selfies is Phichit. He's been on the scene for a while. The boyfriend is new. Phi has good taste though."

Viktor nodded absently, barely paying attention.

He watched, fascinated as the two danced for what seemed like hours. Viktor had been coming to this club for years. When he was younger, his long silver hair and flashy outfits made him the centre of attention and he was a whore for the limelight, doing everything he could to shock and entertain his audience. That was a long time ago now though and he found that the years had caught up to him. Gone was the long hair, his cut still playful but more manageable. Gone too was the spandex and the leather and the sheer mesh cut-outs. Instead he wore impeccably cut suits, flattering and mature, although a little restrictive for dancing.

The way the dark-haired man moved, the joy on his face, the tight-fitting clothes, all reminded Viktor of himself and yet, had Viktor ever looked that carefree? He was desperate to know more.

A few hours later Viktor came back to the table from the bar to find Chris just making his way back from the dance floor, panting slightly and his body covered in a sheen of sweat, an arm slung around another man's waist.

The man smiled brightly, waving happily at Viktor who returned a polite smile.

"Hi, you must be Viktor! I've heard about you. My name's Phichit, it's really nice to meet you."

Viktor hadn't recognised him at first. Phichit, the cute guy dancing with _him._

"Ah, Phichit, hello! I didn't realise you and Chris were friends. I saw you dancing with someone else earlier... You're a very good dancer."

Phichit grinned wider and winked.

"My friend went home so I thought I'd have some fun with Chris!"

Chris pulled Phichit tighter and the shorter boy giggled.  Viktor smiled indulgently but his attention was no longer on the two of them. So the sexy man had gone. He hadn't seen him leave. Viktor felt somewhere in the pit of his stomach something akin to a sense of loss.


	2. Mila

The heavy bass pouring from the speakers was almost deafening to Viktor, a thought he quickly tries to repress. He wasn't _that_ old... quite yet.

It had been a few weeks. Weeks in which Viktor had almost managed to convince himself that he hadn't been thinking about the embodiment of Eros himself every single day. It was another Friday night at the club and he was pretending not to be looking for a certain black haired siren. Considering the way Chris was laughing at him, he was failing.

"If you're that interested, why don't you just ask him to dance?" Chris asked, taking a sip from his champagne cocktail. He blew a flirtatious kiss towards the bartender while Viktor picked up his own drink and they headed to their usual table.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Chris. I'm not interested in anyone. I'm just here to have a fun night with my best friend."

Chris scoffed. "Whatever you say, friend. Just as long as you know I'd drop you in a second for a hot arse."

"Yes, yes." Viktor waved a dismissive hand.

Setting their drinks down, Chris's face perked up with amused glee as he spotted something.

"Not that you're interested, of course, but have you seen who Mila is dancing with?"

"Mila's here?" Viktor asked, turning to look in the direction Chris was gesturing, spotting the familiar flash of red hair. "She looks good tonight." Mila was wearing a daring cocktail dress which seemed to be comprised of black sequins glued directly onto her body. The neckline dipped low between her breasts and the skirt glittered under the strobe of the lights as it flirted around her thighs. Viktor was pleased to see her, until he realised who she was plastered all over. "Wait, is that..?"

"Looks like," smirked Chris. "His name is Yuuri, by the way. Not that you're interested."

"Right, right. Not interested."

Yuuri. Yuuuuuuri. It suited him.

The way Yuuri and Mila danced together was even more mesmerising than when he had danced with Phichit. As the music changed into something darker, more sensual, Viktor felt the pricks of jealousy in his stomach. Yuuri spun Mila, the skirt of her dress flaring out around her and she laughed. Yuuri was smiling too and Viktor wished it was directed his way. He had never even spoken two words to the man before. Pulling Mila in tightly towards him, Yuuri lead her confidently in a playful yet sexual tango, the pair dominating the dance floor.

How did it feel to be held so closely by Yuuri?

He waved down a passing server and ordered another drink. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

The hours passed and Viktor pretended he was having fun. He even got up and danced a few times but every time he did, there was Yuuri, just on the periphery of his line of sight. And every time he saw him, his stomach did a swooping dance of its own.

"Ask him," Chris urged as he passed by, dancing with another partner Viktor had little mind to take notice of.

He was right, though. It was unlike Viktor to psyche himself out of something like this. It was just a dance. One dance with a beautiful man. He had danced with plenty of beautiful men in the past. Still...

He grabbed one more drink and swiftly downed it. He noticed absently that it was midnight. The start of a new day. It was time to take the bull by the horns. Turning with as much confidence he could muster coupled with a dazzling smile he made his way to where he last saw Yuuri. But it seemed, once again, that Yuuri was out of reach. Mila was dancing with someone else and no matter where he looked, Yuuri was nowhere in sight. Sighing, defeated, Viktor returned to the bar.


	3. Chris

Viktor couldn't quite believe what he was seeing and he couldn't look away. A mix of jealousy and desire tied a vicious knot in his stomach and he glared daggers at the man who claimed to be his best friend.

"Chris," he growled under his breath and tossed the remains of his drink down his throat.

In fascinated horror he watched as items of clothing dropped to the floor to the screaming delight of women and men alike. Viktor groaned. Yuuri was gorgeous fully dressed, but Viktor could never have imagined that _this_ was what was under those clothes. Yuuri in nothing but tight boxer briefs, an unbuttoned shirt and tie pulled loose was a sight to behold. He still wore his socks and somehow managed to make _that_ look good. More than good. Incredible. Delicious.

And Chris had his hands all over him.

Yuuri gasped in delight, his eyes sparkling and made a slightly wobbly but determined line for the stripper pole. He was sexy as sin  - with thighs made to be wrapped around his head, chiselled abs and an arse that just wouldn't quit - and the most adorable thing Viktor had seen since he brought Makkachin back from the shelter.

And then Yuuri put on a display that drove all thoughts of his poodle from his mind. Such strength, such flexibility, such incredible stamina. And all that with a half naked man standing on him.

What Viktor wouldn't give to trade places with Chris right now.

Before he knew it his phone was in his hands, several surreptitious shots taken. The camera didn't do justice to the masterpiece before him and zooming just made it even worse. How close could he get without it being weird?

Sighing, he put his phone away and signalled the bartender for another drink. By the time Viktor made it back to his usual table, Chris was already there, somehow with a fresh drink in hand.

His clothes had been hastily put back on again and there was a sheen of sweat across his forehead but he was grinning broadly.

"Chris," Viktor greeted, his voice flat.

"Viktor," Chris acknowledged back with a smug grin only partially hidden behind his glass.

"I see you're having... fun tonight."

"Oh, I certainly am," Chris agreed, flashing his pearly whites. "I found the most... intriguing dance partner."

Viktor's expression darkened further. "Is that so?"

Chris hummed in amused agreement.

"So where is he now?" Viktor asked. "Did you not want to take him home with you?"

Chris laughed uproariously to Viktor's annoyance and then glomped his best friend.

"Take home our resident Cinderella? I am handsome enough to be Prince Charming but it's after midnight and I don't have a glass slipper, I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Viktor didn't try to budge Chris's arms where they draped across his shoulders. He side-eyed the man warily.

"This isn't a fairytale, Chris." Viktor said, setting his glass to one side, the half-melted ice cubes clicking merrily. "You're ridiculous."

Viktor surveyed the room. In amongst all the writhing bodies there was no sign of Yuuri.

"Haven't you noticed? He's the belle of the ball!" Chris gesticulated wildly, always a performer. "But once the clock strikes midnight, our little Yuuri must turn into a pumpkin because he is nowhere to be found."


	4. Yurio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever. I have no excuses. Sorry!

Viktor could take it no longer. With every monthly sighting of the rare and beautiful Katsuki Yuuri he had managed to get progressively closer but the object of his affection, no, obsession - Chris was right and would probably never let him live it down - seemed to be forever out of reach, each time the gorgeous man finding someone new to dance with. But not this time. Yuuri had won his dance-off with Yuri Plisetski, and Viktor was gratified that there had been no touching this time, but that definitely wouldn't be the case if Viktor managed to successfully ask for the dance he had been wanting for close to half a year now.

Over the music Viktor could hear Yuri complaining about his loss loudly to a stoic man with a severe undercut that for a panicked moment Viktor thought might be JJ. He really didn't want to be running into the 'King' right now. The two disappeared back towards the DJ booth and he promptly forgot about their existence.

It was only 11.30. He still had time. Setting down his empty glass with a resounding click, he turned around to face the dance floor and his future husband and... nearly stood on the man's toes.

Yuuri stood before him, glassy-eyed and swaying slightly, but no worse for wear, his shirt untucked and his tie loose. Several of his buttons were undone, giving Viktor a decent eyeful of a long, graceful neck and smooth, toned flesh. Yuuri bit his lip, smiling shyly.

"Viktor!" His smile blossomed into a full-blown grin. "Dance with me!"

Viktor's jaw went slack as he took in the visage before him. He could wax lyrical for days about every perfect aspect of Yuuri's face, his body, the musical Japanese lilt to his English... but for now...

Snapping his teeth together and praying to every God and Goddess in every known religion that he hadn't _actually_ drooled, Viktor gave his best rakish smile, flipped his hair and winked, his thumping heart hopefully not betraying him.

"I'd love to dance."

Midnight came and went with his Cinderella tucked firmly in his arms as they danced the night away and it really was as if they were in some kind of fairytale. Viktor didn't want the night to end, didn't want to let Yuuri go. He seemed like a fairy, a nymph that he needed to keep trapped for fear that it would disappear. He knew though, that he wouldn't. Would never dream of keeping Yuuri locked away. He just had to hope that his luck that night would have Yuuri staying with him for many nights to come.

Viktor dipped Yuuri low, the younger man giggling, his smile wide and beaming and enough to stop his heart. Bringing him back up and pulling him close to his chest, Viktor whispered in his ear, “where have you been all my life?”

Yuuri's smile softened, his eyes still hazy with alcohol and false bravado and he pressed his own lips to Viktor's ear, the breath sending a shiver down his spine. “I've always been right here, Viktoru,” then pressed a kiss to the dip where his ear met his jawline and spun back out of the loosened hold Viktor had on him and dancing again.

Viktor smiled wryly, and prowled forward, a predator with a singular objective.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long to get out. On the plus side, I have the next chapter pretty much done, just needs a read through and final edit so should be up in the next couple of days!


	5. Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Someone very kindly pointed out that I reposted chapter 4!! My bad. Here's the real chapter. I hope you enjoy

Yuuri groaned as the bright light of morning found a gap in the curtains and slanted across his face. The pounding headache was a familiar one and the bed seemed to shift unsteadily beneath him.

No, wait. The bed really was shifting, the springs giving way to the weight of another body.

"Ugh, Phichit... couldn't you at least knock before you come in? I don't suppose you've put some coffee on? I feel terrible." Yuuri pressed his face into the soft down of his pillow. "Why is it so bright in here?"

"Well, since this is my room, I didn't really feel the need to knock."

Yuuri inhaled sharply, the unfamiliar scent of the pillow filling his nose. Not his room. Not Phichit either. That explained why his blackout curtains weren't doing their job. Slowly, as though this were a horror movie and he was about to meet his untimely demise, Yuuri turned his head to look at the Stranger he was sharing a bed with.

And promptly buried his face back in the pillow.

Sat with a pillow propped behind him and a bemused smile on his face was a man who was definitely not Viktor Nikiforov, couldn't possibly be Viktor Nikiforov. Not even in his wildest dreams would Yuuri be in the same bed as Viktor Nikiforov. Well... maybe some of his wilder dreams...

The warm honeyed chuckle poured into his ears and melted his bones.

"And while I may not be Phichit, someone I am sincerely hoping is a roommate and _not_ a boyfriend, I have in fact made coffee. How do you like it?"

Flashes of possible memories gave Yuuri an answer to _that_ question that he definitely wouldn't be giving voice to. He cleared his suddenly dry throat and allowed himself to once again peek up at the person who might just possibly be Viktor Nikiforov. Even through one eye and with no glasses, and with the soft plushness of Viktor's pillow smushing his face, Viktor shone too brightly and Yuuri's heart rate kicked up a notch.

"Ah... umm... Black, two sugars please... V-Viktor..."

His responding smile was dazzling, his mouth a beautiful heart in his face and Yuuri found he couldn't quite handle it and buried his face once more.

The bed shifted beneath him once again, and once he heard the door close, Yuuri sat back up. He waited nervously, his fingers twisting agitatedly in the thick duvet. He was distracted momentarily when he realised the implications of his situation. Looking round he absorbed all the details of Viktor Nikiforov's room. It was everything he imagined it would be. Cool, sophisticated, and just so very... Viktor. He shrieked when something large and hairy jumped on him.

"Makka! No! Get down!"

Viktor had rushed into the room after the poodle although Yuuri couldn't see him, buried as he was below a mountain of curly brown fur. Before he even recognised the familiar feeling of anxiety building inside of him it was dissipated. As a rough wet tongue began to lick excitedly at his face, Yuuri began to giggle and then to laugh outright, his hands burying themselves in the poodle's fur and petting the overexcited pooch. He turned his face to the side to look at Viktor who was standing dumbstruck in the doorway, two steaming mugs in hand as Makkachin continued to lick enthusiastically at the side of his face.

"So this is your dog?" Yuuri asked, the laughter colouring his voice.

Viktor's expression softened. "Yes, sorry. She doesn't normally jump on people like that. She must like you. Isn't that right, Makka?" The last was spoken in a baby voice as he ruffled the curls on her head, her long ears flapping.

Yuuri delighted in the excitable poodle, and before he knew it, the three of them were snuggled together in bed as though it were the most natural thing in the world. They drank coffee, and chatted and cuddled and once Makkachin had wondered off to find something more interesting to do, they made love again.

Gone was the feverish desperation from the night before. Yuuri still felt like he was in a dream but this one was warm and comfortable and tender. Their lovemaking was slow and sweet with peppered kisses and murmured words of adoration. They barely knew each other but in the quiet stillness of the morning, with nothing pressing waiting for them, and no clock striking midnight to steal Yuuri away, they uncovered secrets, told stories of their pasts and by the time Yuuri left late that afternoon, it was as if they had always known each other.

Viktor saw him to the door.

“I want to do this again. Not the sex!” He exclaimed. “I mean, of course I want to have sex again but I want to date. You. I want to date you properly, take you out to dinner, find out everything about you. Is that okay?”

Yuuri nodded, suddenly shy again. Then, before he could lose his nerve, he grabbed the lapel of Viktors robe and pulled him in to a quick but passionate kiss.

“I'd really like that.”

 


End file.
